A Flor da Pele
by Rayto Tsukishiro
Summary: Afrodite está decido a conquistar o Máscara, jogando todo o seu charme para o canceriano, ele não está disposto a perder.


**Título:** A Flor da Pele

**Autora:** Rayto Tsukishiro

**Casal: **Mascara X Afrodite

**Classificação: **Yaoi/ Lemon

**Declaimers: **Esses personagens pertencem a Masami Kuramada!

---------------------------------------------------------

**A Flor da Pele**

Máscara da Morte subiu pelo atalho em direção a décima segunda casa, a última do zodíaco, a última antes da sala do mestre. Altivo e seguro de si. Ou melhor, não tão seguro assim, já que entrava em conflito consigo mesmo, não sabia direito o porque ia para casa de Afrodite àquela hora da noite. Passava das dez. Ele olhou para trás, pensando em voltar. Em seguida, olhou em volta, ninguém. A maioria dos cavaleiros estavam fechados em suas casas ou não estavam no Santuário, ainda assim fazia-se um incrível silêncio e ele tornou a caminhar. Já estava perto e decidiu-se finalmente por ir até a casa do cavaleiro de Peixes, faltava afinal, apenas alguns metros até lá.

Bateu na porta devagar. Mas Afrodite não veio atender. Tocou na fechadura e encontrou-a destrancada. Olhou pela pequena fenda que foi aberta e não o viu, chamou uma vez, mas como não ouve resposta, decidiu entrar, não estava com saco para esperar Afrodite vir atender a porta do lado de fora.

- Tô entrando. – anunciou, mas não viu nenhum outro movimento.

Pensou que ele não estava em casa, mas ao entrar mais um pouco ouviu a barulho do chuveiro e uma voz suave cantarolar uma canção suave. Ele sorriu discretamente e retirou o sorriso do rosto no mesmo instante, por que sorria?

Caminhou devagar pela casa, toda enfeitada e colorida, com um cheiro de flores dado pelo incenso de rosas que ajudava a aromatizar o ambiente. Chegou ao quarto de Afrodite, a porta estava aberta e ele não fez cerimônia, entrou. A cantiga de Afrodite era agora um pouco mais alta, mas não deixava de ser mais suave por isso. Resolveu então sentar-se na cama dele. Esperaria ali, era mais confortável. Passou a mão nos lençóis de seda, pegando-se a imaginar Afrodite deitado Neles e recriminando-se logo em seguida por seu pensamento.

Vários minutos se passaram até que finalmente Afrodite apareceu, tão distraído estava, enxugando seus cabelos azul-piscina numa toalha felpuda e macia, que nem reparou em Máscara sentado em sua cama.

Mascara ficou a olhá-lo, como estava bonito enrolado num roupão branco felpudo... sacudiu a cabeça afastando esse pensamento, não era bem isso que deveria lhe vir a mente. Estava bem de frente para o cavaleiro de Peixes, mas esse ainda não havia notado a sua presença, por pouco tempo.

- Ah! – Afrodite solta um gritinho, deixando a toalha cair, ao finalmente notá-lo sentado na cama. – Que susto Giovanni! – exclamou levando a mão ao peito.

- Por que o susto? – perguntou dando de ombros. - Não foi você quem pediu para que eu viesse aqui?

- Foi sim. – confirmou, abaixando-se para pegar a toalha. – Mas eu não o esperava tão cedo.

- Cedo? – falou Máscara de forma sarcástica olhando o relógio em seu pulso. - Já é bem tarde para mim.

- Nossa está de mau humor é? – falou Afrodite virando-se de costa. - Não precisa ser tão grosso. – terminou fingindo-se malgoado.

- Não estou sendo grosso, estou apenas falando o que eu acho. – justificou-se, Máscara.

- Pois para mim isso se chama grosseria. – disse jogando os cabelos por cima do ombro.

- Por que você não fala logo o que quer e me deixa ir embora. – disse Máscara levantando-se da cama.

- Hunf! Você veio muito cedo, estragou tudo, na verdade não era para vir hoje, aquele incompetente lhe deu o recado antes do momento em que mandei... – reclamou de costas para ele, enquanto passava a escova pelo cabelo.

- Estraguei o que? O que você estava aprontando?

- Agora não interessa mais! – Afrodite disse suspirando levemente aborrecido.

- Interessa sim. – falou erguendo as sombracelhas. - E vai logo abrindo o bico.

- Nem adianta, Giovanni, não direi nada a você... agora. – falou sentindo uma ponta de alegria ao ver o italiano se mordendo de curiosidade. - Quando eu conseguir fazer o que eu pretendia, você saberá do que se trata.

- Eu nem quero saber se surpresinhas vindas de você, seu viado louco.

- Ai... vai, xinga a vontade. – disse fingindo-se de ofendido. - Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que isso não me ofende, pelo contrário, eu adoro quando você fala assim. – falou sorrindo para ele com a mão no queixo.

- Acho melhor parar com isso, devo mesmo está te dando liberdade demais... alías acho melhor eu ir embora. Ficar em sua casa a essa hora pode estragar a minha reputação. – disse Máscara, caminhando para a porta.

- Que reputação? De machão do pedaço? – perguntou Afrodite com desdém. - Acho que quanto a isso pode ficar tranqüilo. Não é todo mundo que ousaria falar qualquer coisa de Máscara da Morte.

- De qualquer formar eu vou embora. Disse Câncer convicto. Já que você não vai mesmo dizer o que queria comigo.

- Tem certeza que quer ir? – Afrodite falou fazendo uma voz sensual, enquanto afastava o roupão para que sua perna aparecesse.

Máscara olhou pára a perna de Peixes e respirou fundo o mais disfarçadamente que conseguiu. Estava começando a descontrolar-se, aquela demonstração da sensualidade do pisciano estava conseguindo deixá-lo realmente abalado. Desviou o olhar e pôs-se na saída do quarto de Afrodite.

Afrodite estendeu a mão e segurou a dele, quando o italiano passou junto de si.

- Não vai, Giovanni... eu sei que quer ficar mais um pouco... – disse alisando as mãos dele.

- Me larga Afrodite! – disse puxando as mãos com brutalidade. – Você não sabe de nada.

- Não precisa ser tão mal-educado! – reclamou choramingoso. – Eu só queria que ficasse mais um pouco comigo, me sinto tão sozinho...

Máscara não agüentou ver a cara de choro dele, mesmo sabendo que era fingida, não agüentava ver o rostinho dele triste.

- Está bem, eu fico mais um pouco, mas só se você prometer ficar longe de mim, entendeu? – falou apontando o dedo para ele.

- Por que? - perguntou desfazendo na hora a cara de choro e fazendo outra completamente sarcástica. – Acha que não vai conseguir se controlar se que chegar muito perto?

Marcara não respondeu. Afrodite levantou-se e caminhou para porta trancando-a, não era para impedir sua saída, pois se ele quisesse ir não teria como impedi-lo, essa era uma forma de pressioná-lo mais ainda.

- Você sente alguma atração por mim, não é? Não é tão hetero como diz. Mas seu machismo o impede de ver isso. – disse de forma insinuativa.

- Ora, cale a boa! Você está descontrolado. – disse Máscara rindo. – Por que eu sentiria alguma coisa por você?

- Por que não? Eu sou lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso, e a maioria dos mortais se sentem atraídos por mim. – disse passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Pois eu faço parte da minoria dos que não sentem. – desconversou Máscara.

- Eu duvido. – Afrodite bateu pé firme.

- Pois fique com sua dúvida para si mesmo. – Máscara replicou, cruzando os braços, mas logo os descruzou e franziu a sombracelha ao ver a cara de Afrodite. .

Ele caminhava devagar em direção ao cavaleiro de Câncer num discreto rebolar, seu roupão era bem curto deixando suas grossas coxas todas de fora, um discreto volume concentrava-se na frente e denunciava um começo de ereção.

Afrodite ficou a alguns centímetros de Máscara e pegou sua mão direita, ele nada fez, não estava em condições adequadas para reagir, pois concentrava todo sua força para não sentir o que ele achava que não devia sentir, Afrodite estava causando-lhe um súbito estado de euforia, tentava apenas adivinhar o que o pisciano pensava em fazer, soube, instante depois, que jamais conseguiria adivinhar o ponto que chegaria a ousadia do Cavaleiro de Peixes.

O pisciano levou a mão de Máscara para sua nádega e num movimento mais que ligeiro abraçou-o pelo pescoço, encostou seus lábios nos dele e tratou de invadir a boca do outro.

Mascara sentiu seu coração disparar e seu membro corresponder imediatamente ao tocar em Afrodite, quase involuntariamente abriu os lábios e o beijou, caindo na cama com o empurrão que o outro lhe dera. Desorientado e excitado, abraçou Afrodite e virou-o colocando-se por cima dele.

Mais rápido do que o beijo de Afrodite ele levantou-se, desvencilhando-se do beijo e dos braços do, auto-proclamado, mais belo cavaleiro das Doze Casas do Zodíaco, desferindo-lhe um tapa no rosto.

- Sua bicha ordinária! – ele gritou enraivecido. – Por que diabos fez isso Afrodite!

Afrodite o olhou com raiva, como ele ousou bater-lhe? Se ficasse uma mancha em seu lindo rosto Máscara podia ter certeza que iria se vingar. Com desdém respondeu:

- Para provar que você sente desejo por mim. – ele falou rindo com escárnio. - Se não, como explica o fato de isso ter ficado dessa forma? – falou apontando para a parte baixa de Máscara que estava muito mais volumosa.

Máscara ficou com mais raiva ainda, principalmente porque não podia negar que ficara excitado, até porque isso era bem visível. Afrodite muda o tom do riso, agora exibia um certo triunfo.

– Além do mais você também me beijou. Admita Giovanni, que eu tenho o traseiro mais gostoso que você já tocou.

- Eu não toquei em droga nenhum. – gritou. – Mas que merda! Eu também não te beijei, seu maldito!

- Por que resistir ao que é obvio? – rebateu Afrodite, ainda jocoso. – Você me deseja e eu estou pronto para receber todo o seu grande desejo, porque eu sei que é "grande" – falou enfatizando bem a palavra "grande".

- Ah! vá pro inferno, sua bicha! – gritou balançando o braço e virou-se para sair, na raiva quebrou a fechadura e saiu batendo a porta sem olhar para trás.

Afrodite deitou-se na cama sorrindo. Comprovara o que mais desejava: Máscara sentia mesmo atração por ele. Tocou no rosto que ficara um pouco dolorido pelo tapa, mas não se importou realmente, dera o primeiro passo para conquistar seu grande amor e não se importava com quantos tapas fosse levar até conseguir isso.

Mascara por sua vez estava mais do que perturbado. Era verdade que se excitara quando foi levado a tocar em Afrodite e não podia negar, apesar de tentar, que o beijara também e que era pior ainda, gostara do beijo, dos lábios macios e da língua quente do pisciano. Mas que merda! Por que se excitara daquela maneira por causa de um beijo de outro homem? De repente arrependeu-se de ter dado aquele tapa nele, teria que pedir desculpas, mesmo porque Afrodite poderia querer se vingar dele por isso. Não conseguiria chegar perto de uma flor até que se desculpasse com ele.

------

O dia se passou sem que os dois se encontrassem, Afrodite, para o estranhamento de muita gente, não fora a casa de Câncer e evitou a todo custo o encontro com Máscara da Morte, este por sua vez, ficou o dia inteiro a malhar para não pensar nele, mas era dá qualquer parada que o pisciano invadia os seus pensamentos, como no dia anterior invadira sua boa com sua língua quente.

No dia seguinte foi a mesma coisa, Afrodite não ligou para Máscara da Morte que ficou encucado com isso "_Deve Ter se arrependido do que fez e não quer falar comigo." _, pensou enquanto dava golpes no ar, "_Mas ele não precisa se preocupar, não faria nada com ele" _. Mas o dia se passou sem que Afrodite fosse procurá-lo e isso o estava deixando irritado, seu único alivio foi perceber que não havia nenhuma marca em seu rosto, temera tê-lo machucado muito e deixado alguma marca, mas não exatamente pela possível vingança que poderia sofrer, mas porque seria uma pena machucar aquele lindo rosto... sacudiu a cabeça assustando-se com seus próprios pensamentos, não que nunca tivesse achado Afrodite bonito, isso ninguém poderia negar, mas seu susto foi porque excitara-se ao pensar nele. "_Mas que merda está acontecendo comigo?"_. Não era a primeira vez que eles brigava, mas em geral, Afrodite corria para fazer as pazes, porque sabia que Máscara não daria o braço a torcer. Ele não daria mesmo e resolveu deixar tudo para lá, não iria atrás de Afrodite. Assim três dias se passaram sem que eles estivessem em contato, todo mundo percebera que Máscara da morte andava mais nervoso e irritadiço do que de costume e todo mundo sabia também que o motivo era Afrodite, que não falava com ele. Ele já tinha destruído mais da metade do pátio reservado para seu treinamento e se já não atraía muitos fãs, agora nem os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro queriam chegar perto dele

- O que aconteceu entre você e o Giovanni? – perguntou Shura, ao final do terceiro dia, após ter acabado de levar um soco de Máscara apenas por ter usado o mesmo caminho que ele. – Vocês brigaram?

- Não é nada, Shurinha. – Afrodite respondeu alegremente. – Tudo isso faz parte do meu show.

- Então está mesmo palnejando alguma coisa? – perguntou Shura com um pouco de trsiteza na voz. – Acha que dessa vez tem chance?

Afrodite percebeu o tom na voz dele e respondeu sem olhá-lo:

- Tenho certeza que sim. Não sei porque insiste em falar dessa coisas se te deixa magoado.

- Mas você fica feliz. – ele respondeu olhando para o céu e em seguida virou-se para Afrodite que o encarou. – E eu quero que você seja feliz, mesmo que não seja comigo .

- Não sei se você é muito legal ou muito tolo, Shura. – disse Afrodite, tocando de leve o rosto de Shura, por alguns segundos. – em seu lugar, eu faria de tudo para me conquistar, como eu faço com o Giovanni, eu nunca desistirei dele, nem que leve minha vida toda.

- Foi por isso que eu desisti de você. – Shura respondeu sério. – E foi você mesmo quem me aconselhou a fazer isso, lembra? "_Desista de mim se não quiser sofre mais ainda"_ Pois, foi isso que eu fiz, Dite. Sabia que não teria chances de ficar entre você e o Giovanni.

Afrodite nada respondeu, ficou a olhar para o céu estrelado e relembrando quantas vezes já tinha chorado nos ombros de Shura por causa de algo que Máscara tinha dito ou feito ou mesmo pelo justo contrário, quantas vezes já não tinha ouvido de Shura que o amava e já tinha dito que amava o Giovanni? Ele queria conseguir amar Shura, não que já não tivesse tentado, mas não conseguia sentir pelo espanhol muito mais do que uma intensa amizade.

- É melhor eu ir. – disse Shura, quebrando o silêncio entre os dois, quando avistou Máscara ao longe. Sabia que Máscara não podia vê-los de onde estava, mas resolveu ir antes que ele chegasse. – Não quero criar mais atrito entre vocês dois.

- Nem se preocupe. – respondeu Afrodite após perceber Máscara também. – Ele não vem aqui. Fica rodeando minha casa até se cansar e ir embora. Mas ele não vai aguentar por muito tempo, eu o conheço.

Shura deu um breve sorriso e pegou a mão de Afrodite beijando-a e logo em seguida pôs-se a descer as escadas.

- Boa sorte, Dite. Agente se vê amanhã.

- Boa noite, Shurinha. – disse acenando para ele. – Sonhe comigo!

- Eu sempre sonho, Afrodite. – ele respondeu e repitiu mais para si mesmo a frase. – Eu sempre sonho...

-----

Máscara deu um pulo da cama logo cedo, não que houvesse tido uma noite desagradável, ou algum compromisso matutino além de treinar, para dizer a verdade ele nem mesmo tivera um noite. Depois de passear ao redor da casa de Peixes fazendo um queda de braço consigo mesmo para não ir falar com Afrodite, voltara para casa e ficara a andar de um lado para o outro. Quando finalmente tivera um pouco de sono, resolveu deitar-se, foi então que Afrodite fora perturbá-lo em seus sonhos. Então ele fizera um enorme esforço para não dormir com medo de sonhar com o pisciano novamente, as quatro e trinta da manhã levantou-se e resolvera destruir um pouco mais o pátio do treinamento.

- Ele está fazendo isso para me pirraçar, me irritar! – grunhiu dando um murro na parede. – Se ele pensa que vou correr atrás dele como um bicha, está muito enganado. – Outro soco, que dessa vez fez um buraco enorme. Por mim, ele vai ficar lá sozinho, até a morte. – Mais um soco. – Eu não vou falar com ele DE JEITO NENHUM! – gritou dando um soco que dessa vez desfez a enorme parede em pequenos pedaços, mas ele não se importou e aumentou seu cosmo de maneira assustadora, alguns garotos que estavam ligeiramente perto dele, na verdade deviam estar a mais de cem metros de distância, saíram correndo aterrorizados, juntamente com o sua treinadora, uma amazona.

-----

Já eram quase cindo da tarde, quando ele resolveu ir para casa, Afrodite não tinha aparecido e sua raiva fazia seu cosmo descontrolar-se e ele destruía qualquer coisa ou pessoa que aparecesse a sua frente .

Afrodite maravilhava-se em saber sobre os malfeitos de Máscara da Morte, pois sabia que tudo era por sua causa, nem mesmo irritou-se com Camus, que passara logo cedo para reclamar que Máscara tentara matá-lo quando ele chagara há poucos minutos. O francês dissera a Afrodite para dá logo um jeito de acabar com o mau humor do italiano ou ele levaria a questão ao Mestre pessoalmente. O pisciano regozijou-se com a notícia e lhe deu mais um motivo para caprichar nos preparativos, nem quis sair de casa, pois passara o dia a preparar a casa e a enfeitar-se, cuidar da pele com banhos de leite e pétalas de rosas, queria estar maravilhoso para quando Máscara viesse a noite... sabia que ele viria...

Nem mesmo ele estava se aguentando mais. Máscara resolveu tomar um banho gelado para ver se assim conseguir esfriar seus ânimos. Ainda estava no banheiro quando um jovem chamou-o para dizer que havia um mulher esperando por ele. Irritado por ter sido interrompido, deu um chute no rapaz e mandou que matasse a mulher. Depois não entendeu porque dera essa ordem, era algo típico de Afrodite, mas ele não se importou realmente. Arrumou-se e saiu. Estava decidido a NÃO procurar Afrodite.

A noite chegara.

Depois de rondar a casa de Peixes por quase duas horas antes do pôr do sol, ele resolveu entrar na casa. Não precisou bater, nem precisou chamar, ele teve a leve desconfiança de que Afrodite adivinhara seus passos, pois deixara a luz acesa e a porta, como no dia anterior, estava aberta.

Sentiu um aroma um pouco do habitual. Afrodite espalhara incensos de Dama da Noite pela casa para dá um tom a mais de paixão no ambiente, que estava todo arrumado com umas luzes avermelhadas e velas que davam uma atmosfera totalmente romântica ao lugar. Máscara demonstrou um expressão indefinível e seguiu para dentro da casa.

Ele entra todo desconfiado e encontra Afrodite de robe vermelho-sangue, combinando harmoniosamente com a seda do lençol, deitado na cama com a cara mais safada do mundo, Máscara sentiu seu _jeans._ apertar imediatamente.

- Eu sabia que você viria. – disse Afrodite sorrindo.

- Eu... eu só vim pedir... pedir desculpas... por aquele dia. – Máscara disse e só queria entender por que estava gaguejando. Nem acreditava que estava pedindo desculpas, quem deveria se desculpar-se era Afrodite!

- Só isso? Tem certeza? – perguntou sensualmente

- Ahm... tenho sim. – sua respiração começava a mudar de ritmo. – "_Mas que merda está acontecendo comigo?"_- pensou novamente, desesperado, sentindo que sua calça ficava menor a cada segundo.

- Gostou de minha surpresa? Era isso que eu estava preparando. – disse alisando o lençol, ainda deitado. - Se você não tivesse sido tãaaao apressadinho.

- Acho que vou indo... agora... – Máscara disse virando-se.

- Ah não vai não! – disse levantando-se correndo e segurou a mão dele.

Soltou-o então e fez uma carinha inocente, fechando as mãos junto ao rosto.

- Pu favo! – disse com uma voz infantil.

Máscara não agüentou vê-lo daquela maneira, estava tão bonitinho e fazendo essa vozinha...

- Eu preparei um jantar para você, Giovanni... não me deixa na mão, por favor... – pediu, fazendo beicinho.

- Ahh!... – suspirou derrotado por si mesmo. - Está bem Afrodite. Mas por favor, fica longe de mim...

- Está bem... eu prometo! – disse, mas o que Máscara não viu, foi seus dedos cruzados nas costas. – Comprei vinho italiano. – falou piscando o olho depois de dar um gritinho e um pulinho de alegria

Jantaram. Máscara não conseguia manter os olhos longe dele, levava o garfo à boca e seus olhos ficavam presos ao pisciano. Afrodite percebia isso e tentava em vão disfarçar o sorriso, tinha certeza que estava conseguindo fisgar o "carangeijão".

Jantar terminado, Afrodite levantou-se com a desculpa de que pegaria outra garrafa de vinho. Trouxe de fato o vinho, mas ao voltar tinha outros planos.

Caminhou bem devagar para não fazer nenhum barulho, Máscara estava distraído, com o pensamento tão distante que só o viu quando ele colocou a taça cheia na mesa. Afrodite parou atrás dele, à sua direita e mesmo desconfiando de alguma coisa, Máscara não o expulsou dali.

Afrodite deu-lhe um discreto sorriso e pôs as mãos nos ombros dele. Máscara retesou-se imediatamente, mas sem saber porque não impediu que ele continuasse.

- Calma, estou sentindo que você está muito estressado. – falou numa voz baixa e bem tranqüila. – Vou apenas lhe fazer uma massagem.

- Você prometeu que ficaria longe de mim... – sussurrou quase sem querer e rendeu-se as delicadas mãos de Peixes.

- Não farei nada que não queira... – disse delicadamente.

Mas desde o começo não estava interessado em cumprir nenhuma promessa que o manteria longe de seu amado, afinal não cozinhara e se arrumara o dia inteiro para perder essa oportunidade!. Devagar acariciou o seu pescoço, fazendo leves pressões com as pontas dos dedos, depois desceu as mãos para os ombros dele, onde por alguns minutos tentou aliviar a tensão que realmente Máscara estava. Cansado dessa brincadeira e consciente de que Máscara se rendia a seus encantos, abaixou-se um pouco e desceu as mãos para dentro da camisa de Câncer, ele pensou em reagir, mas nada fez... Afrodite então, deu-lhe um leve beijo atrás da orelha e em seu pescoço distribuiu também beijinhos. Colocou-se a sua frente e sentou-se em seu colo. Os dois se olharam por um instante e Máscara tocou seu rosto devagar.

- Me perdoa por aquele dia... fui um ignorante com você... – disse beijando o lugar onde no dia anterior tinha batido. Ele não consegui entender o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo, nunca sentira algo tão arrebatador, algo tão irresistivel quanto o desejo que sentia agora pro Afrodite. Ele mal reconhecia-s.e

- Shh... não precisa se preocupar com isso. – disse Afrodite cheio de felicidades, colocando o dedo nos lábios dele. Máscara da Morte finalmente rendia-se aos encantos do homem que possuía o nome da deusa da beleza e do amor. - Eu te perdoei naquela mesma hora...

- Por Zeus, você é tão lindo... – ele disse. – O que você fez comigo, Afrodite? – perguntou beijando-o no pescoço. - Tinha algum tipo de feitiço nessa comida? Zeus, eu não consigo me controlar, você me excita tanto, tanto...

- Eu te amo, Giovannio... – ele falou enquanto tinha o pescoço devorado por beijos e leves mordidas de Máscara. – Esse é meu feitiço... meu amor por você.

Máscara colocou sua mão atrás na nuca de Afrodite e o trouxe delicadamente mais perto de seu rosto, envolvendo-o com os seus lábios, começando a explorar sua boca lentamente. Carregou-o até a cama e abriu seu robe devagar... ao ver o peito alvo de Afrodite subir e descer em movimentos desritmados, afastou-se dele rapidamente.

- O que estar dando em mim? – ele falou alisando o rosto. - Não creio que estou fazendo isso...

Afrodite teve medo que ele fosse embora de vez, realmente teve medo de que ele escapasse novamente. Calmamente tocou no rosto dele e falou de forma doce:

- Não vai se arrepender de nada, eu prometo...

- Você nunca cumpre suas promessas... – retrucou Máscara, fechando os olhos ao sentir o toque das aveludadas mãos do pisciano.

- Então eu não prometo nada... vou apenas lhe mostrar...– ele falou sorrindo - Me ame Giovanni, me ame porque eu preciso de você... e vou te fazer precisar de mim também...

Máscara estava confuso, como não poderia estar? Há alguns dias relacionava-se apenas com mulheres, sua casa as vezes parecia um bordel com tantas "piranhas" que andavam por lá e agora estava prestes a transar com outro homem... mesmo que esse homem fosse Afrodite, ainda era um homem. Afastou-se mais um pouco, mas foi detido pele pisciano, que saltou novamente para seu colo.

- Eu não posso Afrodite, por favor, eu não posso... – ele falou tentando afasta-lo de si.

- Por que não? – ele perguntou tocando-lhe o rosto carinhosamente.

- Porque... porque... – ele gaguejou procurando uma resposta inexistente.

Afrodite não o deixou terminar sua resposta, beijou-o e jogou-se por cima dele.

- Não deixarei que escape de mim novamente...- ele disse sensualmente ao ouvido de Máscara. – Você pode me bater, me chutar, mas não vou deixar você ir... eu sei que você me deseja, eu estou sentindo isso.

Mascara queria acreditar que era tudo uma mentira, mas não pode, não conseguia, rendeu-se, finalmente e deixou-se beijar por Afrodite e correspondeu voluptuosamente ao beijo, acariciando o corpo do amante, parando em suas nádegas que apertou com vontade, arrancando gemidos do pisciano, apertou-o contra seu corpo e trocou de posição, passando para cima dele, colocando-se entre suas pernas.

Retirou a camisa e calças com pressa e imediatamente sentiu o membro dele roçar no seu, também já bastante excitado. Ele passou a mão pelo corpo de Afrodite enquanto beijava sua boca, sua orelha e pescoço.

- Por Zeus, Afrodite você me enlouquece. – ele sussurrou em meio aos beijos que deslizava por seu peito. – Ninguém nunca me deixou tão louco de desejo quanto você.

Máscara lambia o peito do amante, sugando-lhe o mamilo com voracidade, descendo por seu tórax, deixando um rastro de saliva, quando chegou ao membro dele, olhou para ali, uma sombra de dúvida passou por sua mente, mas tudo durou apenas um segundo, ele abaixou e abocanhou o pênis de Afrodite que soltou um longo gemido, enquanto Máscara o chupava com ardor.

Afrodite estava maravilhado, conseguira, dominara Máscara por completo, o tinha, tinha o seu amado Giovanni. Gritava e gemia enquanto era envolvido pelos lábios quentes e a língua selvagem de Máscara.

O cavaleiro de Câncer sentiu o corpo de Afrodite tremer entre os seus braços e logo teve sua boca inundada pela semente dele. Quase se engasgou, pois não era comum, alías era a primeira vez em sua vida que tinha relações sexuais com um outro homem, mas não deixou que Afrodite percebesse seu pequeno desconforto. Voltou a beijar seu tórax, fazendo o caminho contrário ao anterior, lambendo-lhe o pescoço e devorando-lhe a boca em seguida, fazendo-o provar de seu próprio líquido.

- Quero que você me ame Giovanni, quero que você me possua por completo. – Afrodite disse entre gemidos. - Quero você dentro de mim...

Sem titubear, Máscara ajeitou-se melhor entre as pernas do pisciano e suspendeu um pouco seu quadril, colocou o pênis na entrada do ânus dele e, impondo um pouco de força, o penetrou, arrancando de Afrodite um grito de dor.

Ele assustou-se um pouco e só então lembrou-se de perguntar se essa era a primeira vez de Afrodite, lembro-se também que não estava sendo nem um pouco delicado, agia com brutalidade, de maneira tão selvagem...

- Me desculpa, Dite. – ele disse retirando um pouco a cabeça do pênis que já estava dentro do pisciano.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. – ele falou sorrindo.

- É sua primeira vez? – Máscara perguntou meio desconcertado. Não acreditava realmente nisso, do jeito que Afrodite era fogoso, já devia ter ido para cama com mil homens diferentes.

Afrodite parecia ter adivinhado seus pensamentos.

- Eu sei que a sua também. – ele respondeu sorrindo mais uma vez. – Acha que eu já me deitei com deus e mundo? Engana-se... meu amor, eu esperei você, só você pode me tocar... vamos com isso, quero sentir você todo dentro de mim...

Máscara não se fez de rogado. Claro que estava contente por saber que Afrodite era virgem, por ser o seu primeiro. E único. Uma ponta de um sentimento de posse começou a tomar conta dele... era estranho sentir isso. Veio a sua cabeça a duvida se isso era mesmo verdade, mas não deu importância a esse pensamento, pois acreditou que Afrodite não tinha motivo nenhum para mentir.

Tentando ser o mais suave possível, começou a penetrá-lo para valer. Afrodite abraçou-o com um braço, enquanto amassava o lençol com a outra mão. Máscara quase gritou ao sentir as unhas de Afrodite cravarem-se em sua pele, mas continuou a penetração, sentindo um enorme prazer quando o seu membro estava todo dentro do buraquinho estreito do cavaleiro de Peixes.

Afrodite suspirou profundamente, tentando controlar a dor que sentia e se concentrar no prazer, que tinha certeza, viria a seguir. Quando Máscara começou a mexer-se dentro dele, a dor aumentou, mas logo em seguida, lampejos de prazer começaram a dominá-lo e foi somente isso que sentiu depois: prazer, muito prazer.

Ele gemia alto e com vontade, por tanto tempo desejara isso, por tanto tempo se guardara, fugindo das investidas de tantos e tantos homens, concentrando-se somente no Cavaleiro de Câncer, pois tinha certeza que um dia seria seu.

Máscara movia-se lentamente e depois mais acelerado, procurando adequar-se ao ritmo de Afrodite, deixar tudo mais confortável para ele. Sentia o pênis dele roçando em seu abdômen e o prazer de ter o seu membro apertado dentro dele era sensacional.

O gozo foi mais proveitoso possível, para ambas as partes, o sêmem de Afrodite melou os dois e o de Máscara preencheu o corpo de Peixes por completo. Suados e cansados ambos respiraram profundamente. Então Mascara deitou-se sobre o peito de Afrodite e aos poucos retirou-se dentro dele, escorregando para a cama. Abraçou-o e o puxou para bem junto de si, beijou-lhe a testa e disse as palavras que tanto o pisciano queria ouvir:

- Eu te amo, Afrodite. – ele disse – Eu estou confuso, mas acho que o que sinto por você é amor. Nunca senti algo assim, nunca pensei que pudesse amar alguém, mas eu devo amá-lo, mesmo que só saiba disso agora. Te amo e não deixarei que mais ninguém toque em você. Você é meu, somente meu agora.

- E eu amo você muito, muito, muito, Giovanni. – Afrodite respondeu, extasiado de felicidade. Não tinha mesmo a intenção de ser de outra pessoa. – Há muito tempo eu amo você, meu amor. Nunca mais quero ver você longe de mim.

- Não pretendo fazer isso, não se preocupe... – Máscara respondeu, antes de cair no sono, abraçado a seu amante.

Afrodite sorriu bem satisfeito e também adormeceu logo em seguida.

Máscara mexeu-se um pouco na cama e estranhou um corpo quente junto ao seu. No mesmo instante olhou para o lado e viu o rosto perfeito, sereno e jubiloso de Afrodite, aos poucos lembrou-se do que acontecera na noite passada, de seu carinho para com Afrodite e de suas palavras. Arrependido? Não. Não estava de forma alguma. Passou a mão no cabelo e suspirou, abraçou o amante mais forte fazendo-o resmungar um pouco, mas logo abraçá-lo também e beijou sua cabeça. Não queria pensar no que faria desse momento em diante, só queria aproveitar o agora, o primeiro de muitos que pretendia fazer vir.

**FIM **

-------------------------------

Bem, essa foi uma fic que me veio num estalo, numa noite de insônia por ter acordado quase meio dia! O.O). Fui dormir com ela inteira em minha cabeça e assim que acordei fui pro PC escrever. Ultimamente tenho tido muitas idéias Máscara x Afrodite e essa foi uma bem básica. Já estou com outra na cabeça, mas tempo que é bom não tenho nenhum!

Quanto ao nome do Máscara... bem, li outras fics ela net e vi um quantidade delas em que o nome de máscara aparecia Carlo, para não contrariar eu troquei, afinal, quem sou eu para remar contra a maré? Espero que tenham gostado da fic.

Bem, espero que alguém comente... como sempre, estou bem carente de comentários!

Beijinhos para todos!

OBS.(Pós-upload): _Troquei o nome do Máscara, pois a prória criadora do nome Carlo, assim achou melhor. Não que ela tenha brigado comigo (pode ver na review), mas como eu já disse aí em cima, quando escrevi a fic, era de Giovanni (uma homenagem a um amigo meu e por coincidência, juro que foi coincidência MESMO é o nome do irmão do Carlo nas fics da Pipe), que eu o chamei. Então com a força de Pipe, eu troquei o nome do Máscara. Em nada irá atrapalhar a leitura, certo? Mas como a fic faz parte de algo maior (sim eu tenho projetos... me guardem!), será melhor assim._

_Beijinhos novamente!_


End file.
